1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to security systems, and more specifically, to systems for security of a golf bag with golf clubs.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The recent dramatic rise in the popularity of golf and the number of golfers, along with the extraordinary increase in the price of clubs and equipment has focused a spotlight on the problem of stolen clubs and bags around the courses of the world. Security is an everyday concern in the current era. Not all golfers can afford to purchase the newest clubs of choice, and not all golfers are trained in the old club-house etiquette which formerly allowed players to leave their clubs unattended without fear of loss. Further, non-golfers often frequent clubs and courses, and some make an active trade in stolen clubs of the most popular brands which are generally unmarked and easily converted to cash.
Although there is no industry-wide data maintained, most professional and amateur golfers have stories about their favorite club or their friend's clubs that were stolen. Despite the prevalence of the problem, however, golfers have not been presented with a viable solution. Previous patents describe devices which are not effective, are too costly to make, or are simply impractical. The problem of stolen clubs and bags therefore persists and continues to grow. What is desired is a small, lightweight alarm which could be easily mounted on a golfer's existing bag or could be built into a golf bag at the time of its manufacture to effectively protect both clubs and the bag from theft.